


Sunset

by Kalloway



Category: Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Watching another sunset and more...





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's summer mini-challenge, 'sand', originally posted Sept 22, 2015.

For a couple of weeks, everyone watched the sunset. There would be groups of two or three or four on the beach, sprawled on blankets or feet in the surf. Two rainy days in a row thinned the crowd. After another week, it was just the three of them on a brightly colored blanket spread loosely over the sand.

The sky was painted in brilliant pinks and oranges and for the briefest of moments, Takuto was tempted to suggest that this might be the most beautiful sunset they'd seen. But that probably wasn't true - and they'd see one still more beautiful.

As the sky turned to rich purple and steel blue, Takuto shifted against Sugata, who had been declared to be 'the middle' for the evening, and squeezed Wako's hand across Sugata's chest. Together, like this, they didn't really need words, though often they spoke of strange things, silly things, things that weren't important and things that were too important to keep in.

But the evening didn't loan itself to words. Not as the twilight gave way to black and the universe above shining bright with stars. There were no comments on the sky - they had watched a breathtaking sunset and a beautiful twilight - now they only saw one another.


End file.
